


I Don't Always Raise My Voice...

by Emme2589



Series: Very Gay "Randall Lives" AU [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emme2589/pseuds/Emme2589
Summary: A sort of epilogue toWhat We Lost In Akbadain.





	I Don't Always Raise My Voice...

Once the two boys were clear to leave Craggy Dale, Randall climbed into the carriage first to help Hershel, pulling on his uninjured arm with one hand around his back. The carriage made it most of the journey back to Stansbury, but before it could go farther, Hershel stopped the driver.

“This is adequate.” he said, “We can walk the rest of the way.”

Randall took his hand, “Hershel? What are you-?”

“Trust me.” Hershel swayed when the carriage halted, “Thank you!”

_“You two take care!”_

Randall kept his arms out for the remainder of the journey. Hershel held his injured arm close to his body, and he tried to hold it up so it didn't stretch the bandages, but there was one time where he had to stop walking because it hurt too much. Randall knelt down with him, holding him silently until he was ready to continue. They were almost home by then.

“So...” Randall kept one arm around him as they walked together through the desert, “May I ask why you stopped the driver?”

Hershel had one hand in Randall's other arm, “I'll show you. Can you wait out here?”

“Here?” they were at the border where forest had begun, “Why?”

“I'll tell you in a minute.” Hershel separated himself from Randall's hold, “I'll see you then, alright?”

Randall snuck a kiss onto Hershel's cheek, “Okay. Don't forget about me.”

Randall stepped away from Hershel cautiously at first, but then he quickly retreated into the forest.

Hershel closed his eyes, biting back a wince from the pain in his arm. He focused on the horrible memory of Randall dangling off the cliff, just one tiny slip away from plummeting to his death. It was easy to focus on, as the memory was burned into his mind as if it was happening all over again. Tears pricked at the back of his eyelids. He took a shuddering breath. Perfect.

He walked back into town slouched over, holding his arm like he was in more pain than he actually felt. He couldn't see Randall in the bushes, even though he was sure Randall was watching him, so that made it even easier to pretend he had come back alone.

Angela was the first to spot him, on a bench just past the fence leading into town, “Hershel!”

Hershel looked up to see her running towards him, Henry not far behind.

Angela's eyes were wide, “Where's Randall? Is he...?”

He broke just looking at her worried expression, so he quickly whispered, just loud enough for his two friends to hear, _“Randall is fine, but I need you to pretend he died. He's in the forest behind me.”_

Angela and Henry looked up towards the forest, just catching a shock of red hair among the leaves. They understood immediately, giving a nod to each other and then to Hershel.

“No...Randall...” Angela buried her face in her hands, “I thought I told you...”

She sounded so convincing, Hershel was impressed, “I'm so sorry...it's all my fault...”

Angela shook her head, wrapping him up in a big hug, “What happened?”

Hershel looked up at Henry, whose gaze was sad, but not quite heartbroken.

“There was a trap in the ruins.” Hershel was completely dry of tears, “He fell into a dark chasm. I couldn't see the bottom. I didn't even hear him land.”

“Your arm!” Angela gently touched the bandages.

“Ow!” Hershel flinched away, “Um, that was another trap. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for Randall.”

The three of them were stuck on the spot, unsure of their next move. People were starting to come outside, curious about what was happening.

_“Henry, go back into town.”_ Angela breathed, _“Circle back to the forest.”_

Henry furrowed his brow as he gave another nod, quickly retreating into town and disappearing into the crowds of people.

“Angela? Hershel?”

It was a familiar face. Alphonse Dalston.

“Alphonse.” Hershel carefully whispered to him as well, _“We're faking Randall's death. Act natural.”_

He looked around at the people gathering around, “You...? But why?”

“What's going on!?” Mr. Ascot made it to the front, “Layton!? Where's my son!?”

Hershel had been exhausted during the entire trip back, but hearing that voice, the petrifying fear in Randall's eyes came back to the front of his mind, and it sent a shock of anger through his system.

Hershel stood up straight, his hands in tight fists.

“Layton?” Ascot towered over him, his arms crossed, “Are you deaf, boy? I asked you what you've done to my son!”

Hershel grit his teeth, looking up with fire in his heart.

“He's dead.”

Ascot's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “What!? You're bluffing! My son can't be dead unless-!”

_“HE'S NOT YOUR SON!”_

The crowd went dead silent. They had never heard Hershel yell before, but his chest was burning. He was at his wit's end. The words left him like he was vomiting them up. He couldn't stop it, and it hurt the whole time.

“He was never your son! You treated him like rubbish! How long did you think you could beat him down until he shattered!? It's your fault he ran away, and now I have to live knowing that I couldn't save him!” Hershel folded in on himself, “Now he's gone. _I can never apologize for letting him die.”_

Then he ran.

“Hershel!”

He heard Angela’s footsteps behind him, but he didn't let himself stop until he was home. He ran right past his parents and into his room, covering his head with his pillow.

He stayed this way for several minutes, allowing himself to calm down.

“Hershel.” someone was shaking him, “Hershel, it's okay. I'm not really dead, remember?”

Hershel lifted his head, shaking with...silent laughter?

“So...”

He turned to his friends with a smile.

“How convincing was I?”

***

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an actual chapter in the previous story, but it was cut because I thought it was getting too long-winded, and I wanted to make sure the resolution was soon after the climax. I didn't want to throw this away completely though, so here we are.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! (marshemillow.tumblr.com)


End file.
